starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Living Force (RPG)
Living Force era una campaña de juego organizada por RPGA, propiedad de Wizards of the Coast, siguiendo el modelo de campañas similares como Living Greyhawk. La campaña se encuentra ambientada en el sistema Cularin, creado especialmente para la campaña y se detalla en Living Force Campaign Guide. La campaña se fijó inicialmente un año después de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]],Living Force Character Guidelines pero para mantenerse al día con las películas, la época del sistema Cularin saltó casi diez años, cuando salió [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. La campaña Living Force duró seis años, llegando a una conclusión después de que [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] se estrenara. Las aventuras de la campaña fueron distribuidas por RPGA a través de su membresía para convenciones y días de juego. Fueron complementadas con artículos que ofrecen historias, información sobre el sistema Cularin y actualizaciones del reglamento para la campaña en la pagina web de Wizards of the Coast. El arco argumental principal de la historia de la campaña se tituló Among the Stars ("Entre las Estrellas"). Un arco de la historia paralela llamado Law & Order ("Ley y Orden"), estaba siendo creado por el personal de la campaña en Gran Bretaña, pero fue cancelado después de que se publicaran sólo cuatro aventuras. Personajes Madre Dariana Dariana era la Madre de los Hiironi irstat Tarasin, el mayor irstat en Cularin. En este rol, fue una figura influyente entre los Tarasin nativos, capaz de convocar a un consejo de ancianos con poder de decisión para todos los Tarasin. En numerosas ocasiones, Dariana registró sus memorias, compartiendo perspectivas sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrían en el sistema Cularin. Yara Grugara Yara Grugara era una reportera de Cularin Central Broadcasting, originalmente en el programa de entrevistas "Eye on Cularin". Ella se convirtió en una comentarista clave sobre los acontecimientos en el sistema, obteniendo entrevistas con muchas personalidades clave en el sistema, como el señor del crimen Nirama y los Maestros Jedi Qel-Bertuk y Kirlocca. Grugara más tarde apoyó los esfuerzos de la Milicia de Cularin, generando críticas por parte de algunas áreas. Aunque muchos la creyeron insípida, su persistencia en las entrevistas a menudo produjo resultados sorprendentes. Kirlocca thumb|150px Kirlocca era un Maestro Jedi en el momento de la Invasión de Naboo. Siendo un wookie masculino, fue el instructor de sable de luz en la Academia de Almas. Kirlocca era bondadoso y sabio, pero sintió que la mejor manera de transmitir lo que sabía era a través del entrenamiento marcial, ayudando a los más jóvenes para dirigir sus energías a través de la esgrima. Además de la instrucción con sables de luz, algunas de las otras funciones de Kirlocca incluían ayudar con ejercicios básicos de la Fuerza y la supervisión de los aspectos de las Pruebas Jedi. Kirlocca asistía a una conferencia de paz con un número de otros Jedi cuando Raik Muun intentó utilizar dos T'salaks para convertir a los mediadores Jedi en asesinos enloquecidos, con el fin de desacreditar a la Orden. Su plan fracasó, pero el Maestro Kirlocca fue asesinado por los T'salaks y Raik logró escapar. Thurm Loogg Thurm Loogg era el enviado del Cártel Metatheran al sistema Cularin después de Velin Wir. Dirigió las oficinas del Cártel en Cularin y supervisó sus operaciones mineras en Tilnes, pero fue más de un portavoz y facilitador que un verdadero ejecutivo. Nirama thumb|150px Nirama era un señor del crimen Oblee que controlaba todo el crimen en el sistema Cularin. Anteriormente fue un contador para Riboga el Hutt, pero se las arregló para hacerse cargo de toda su organización. Estableció su base en el cinturón de asteroides del sistema Cularin y desarrolló un gran amor por el sistema Cularin. Su organización luchó en el lado de la Milicia de Cularin contra la Armada de Thaere.Living Force Campaign Guide Lanius Qel-Bertuk thumb|150px Lanius Qel-Bertuk era un renombrado Maestro Jedi y Director de la Academia Jedi en Almas. Lanius Qel-Bertuk fue considerado por algunos como uno de los Jedi más sabios en la Orden. Qel-Bertuk era un humano masculino con ojos azules, cabello negro azabache y una barba canosa en una cara amable, comúnmente sonriente. Tenía una cicatriz de quemadura en la mejilla izquierda y le faltaba el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda. Jir Tramsig Jir Tramsig era el líder de la Armada de Thaere en el sistema Cularin. Un hombre despiadado y ambicioso, que tenía fama de preocuparse más por la finalización exitosa de una misión que el bienestar de sus subordinados. Finalmente dirigió a sus fuerzas contra la Milicia de Cularin, tratando de controlar el sistema a través de la fuerza, un desarrollo impulsado por la afiliación de la armada con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Lavina Wren Lavina Durada-Vashne Wren era una senadora humana de la República Galáctica que representó al sistema Cularin desde 32 ABY al 19 ABY. Constantemente en campaña por Cularin durante su término en Coruscant, incluso durante la ausencia de diez años del sistema Cularin en la galaxia. Ella apoyó los esfuerzos de la Milicia de Cularin luchando contra la Armada de Thaere y presionó su causa en el Senado, sufriendo intentos de asesinato. Cuando se hizo evidente la dirección que la República estaba tomando, Wren retiró a Cularin de la República, declarándolo un sistema independiente y soberano. Media Aventuras La campaña Living Force se compone de una serie de arcos argumentales, cada uno con una duración de un año, aunque con algunos elementos de la historia que continuaron durante toda la campaña. Cada año contenía cuatro trilogías de aventura, de las cuales tres contribuían a la línea central de la historia, con una sola trilogía adicional sobre los eventos más periféricos. Estos trilogías se complementaron con entre una y tres aventuras independientes. Estas aventuras fueron publicadas por primera vez en las convenciones, pero después llegaron a estar disponibles para jugar de manera hogareña en una fecha posterior. La mayoría de las aventuras de Living Force fueron diseñadas para ser jugadas en intervalos de tiempo de cuatro horas utilizados en las convenciones de juegos. A Mon Alone fue una aventura larga adicional para ser ejecutada en dos intervalos de tiempo. Las aventuras eran para 4-6 jugadores (aunque por un corto periodo de tiempo, RPGA permitió 3-7), y se esperaba que los DJ dirigieran las aventuras como estaban escritas y sin utilizar reglamentos personalizados locales, para que así todos los jugadores tuvieran una experiencia de juego similar. Las aventuras de Living Force por lo general eran retiradas cerca de un año y medio a dos años después de que se estrenaran. Juegos jugados dentro de los 30 días del estreno presentaron un resumen de eventos para el personal a cargo de la campaña, con los resultados de la mayoría de las tablas que determinan los resultados de la campaña (ej: si un villano escapó por más de la mitad de las mesas suministrando sumarios de eventos, ese villano si logró escapar finalmente y podría reaparecer más adelante). Otro tipo de aventura se llamaba una forma interactiva, que tenía a todos los jugadores disponibles jugando juntos en una situación en su mayoría de juego de rol de acción en vivo (LARP). Los jugadores en su mayoría interaccionaron entre sí y PNJs en un entorno social. Había a menudo actividades en las que se podía participar, como las carreras de vainas, juegos de azar, concursos de puntería o simulaciones de combates de naves espaciales. Los jugadores podían enviar órdenes a meta-organizaciones, como Joh's New and Used Droid Emporium y Ma'Haffee Shipyard. Algunas actividades interactivas presentaron períodos donde los jugadores se dividan en grupos de 4-6 y se sentaban para un corto segmento de juegos de rol de mesa. Muchas de estas actividades interactivas solamente se realizaron una vez, con los resultados de ese evento siendo el resultado de la campaña, aunque algunos estuvieron disponibles para convenciones posteriores. Artículos Numerosos artículos de soporte para la campaña Living Force se publicaron en la pagina web de Wizards.com. Una vez que la campaña había puesto en marcha, estos solían salir una vez a la semana, la mayoría escritos por el director argumental Morrie Mollins. Muchos fueron escritos como suplementos de aventuras específicas, mientras que otros detallaban otros eventos en el sistema Cularin, a menudo en el formato de un componente "in-universe" seguido por un algún contexto "fuera-del-universo" y/o de las estadísticas del juego rol. J.D. Wiker también escribió algunos artículos más específicamente relacionadas con cuestiones del juego de rol, como la forma de representar adecuadamente a un Jedi o cómo crear un villano para una campaña en curso. Living Force - artículos 2001 Ago: New Crimelord: Rufus Trammel Sep: Two Heads Aren't Better Than One · Liriana: Dark Force Witch of Cularin · No Droids for You! Oct: The Sivulliq Is Out There -- Somewhere · Over Thaere · Shades of Meaning · Transmissions · Yri Worms Wreak Havoc for Miners Dec: Cularin's Lady Senator, Lavina Wren · Troop Movements · The Cartel's Gift Living Force - artículos 2002 Ene: Living Force, Year Two: Delving Deeper · Senator Wren's Social Calendar · Gang War Feb: Transmissions: February 2002 · Discussions With Lanius · Into the Academy Mar: Transmissions: March 2002 · Life in the Shadows · Now I Am the Master Abr: A Dark Cult · The Sith Fortress · A Friendly Face May: Transmissions: May 2002 · Profile of an Assassin Jul: Transmissions: July 2002 · Dragon of the Desert · Dark on Dark · A Changing Galaxy · The Cell Revisited Ago: Transmissions: August 2002 · Further Discussions With Lanius · Renna's Transport Service Oct: Rebirth · Shadow Droids · The Creaking Gate · Trade and Trade Alike Nov: Living Force 2003 Preview · Celebrate SoroSuub Dec: That Is Nirama's Word · Winter Fantasy Preview · Get 'em While They're Hot! Living Force - artículos 2003 Ene: A Mother's Memoirs · Cularin's Militia: Exposed! Feb: Friendship in the Order · The Lost Mar: Tilnes Falling · Felanil Baaks, Jedi Artisan Abr: Something to Mull Over · Jedi Artisan Prestige Class May: Stories of Caarimon · Long Live the Republic · Jedi Artisan Contest Jun: Burnout · Devan Jul: Life's Memories · Trouble Follows Us Ago: The Darkstaff · Thurm Loogg Speaks Sep: Jurisdiction · You Are Not a Jedi Yet · News of the Wyrd Oct: Cularin at Night · Conversations With Lanius Nov: Thaere Is Not Your Friend · Who Is Baylan? Dec: Trammel's Move · False Horizon Living Force - artículos 2004 Ene: Destabilization · Reidi Artom's Expansion Manifesto Feb: Smuggler's Trade Mar: Riboga's Legacy · Conflict and Mastery · Manifesto My Foot · Only a Master of Evil · Home of Wisdom Abr: Tales of Nub Saar · Martial Arts · The Hunt Begins · Merr-Sonn · A Mother's Memoirs, Continued May: Swoop and Dive · Insecurities · Jungle Warfare Jun: Political Platforms · The Duel · Metatheran Promise Jul: Droid Rights · Double Cross · Into the Woods · Lockdown · Conversation in Shadow Ago: Kilassin For Hire · Sacrifices · Cause of the Month Sep: Making of a Witch · Further Conversations with Lanius Oct: Academic Review · Professionals at Work · View from the Roof · Priorities Nov: Zero Zero Zero · Displacement · Ezil's Return Dec: Tramsig's Plan · Standoffs · Disapproval Living Force - artículos 2005 Ene: Reprieves · The Oblee Mar: Simplicity · The Best Defense · Everyone's a Critic Apr: A Mother's Memoirs, Concluded · Letters in the Sand May: Insider Jun: Conspiracy · Banner Days · Conversations With Lanius · Dark Heart · Stone and Steel Jul: All Comers · Osten Dal'Nay · Marching Orders · A Hero's Death Ago: Cloud Force · Time After Time · Dark Hands · Idiosyncrasies Sep: Tilnes · Sith Battlelords · Hearts of Green and Gold · The Believers · Dark Soul Oct: Remember When · What Are We, Then? · Yara: The Unauthorized Biography Nov: In All Things Balance Dec: Home Again · Cularin Emergency Announcement · Farewell · Life According to Meelo Living Force - artículos 2006 Ene: Grudge Match · The Price of Neutrality -- Isolation · The Price of Neutrality -- Rebellion · Dark Hope · The Calm Before the Storm Feb: Faded Colors · Closed Circuits · Living Force: Dark Shadows · Living Force: From the Cradle to the Grave Mar: Living Force: One Minute to Midnight Living Force - artículos 2007 Feb: Living Force: Last Stand Artículos generales * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Continuidad La campaña Living Force era una serie en gran medida independiente, con el trasfondo de los acontecimientos representados en las películas. Se inició con los eventos de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], e integró varias referencias a los acontecimientos que contiene. Por ejemplo, uno de los primeros antagonistas fue el Cártel Metatheran, una corporación astilla que se separó de la Federación de Comercio. Sin embargo, se requiere que todas las aventuras iniciales se produzcan dentro del sistema Cularin, y los escritores no fueron permitidos a utilizar cualquiera de los elementos de la trama o tecnologías de las películas.Writers Guidelines Con el fin de mantener el ritmo de las películas, se incluyó un recurso argumental para trasladar la acción hacia adelante diez años hasta el escenario de los eventos presentes en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]; logrado mediante la eliminación de todo el sistema Cularin de la galaxia a través del uso de un artefacto del lado oscuro, y entonces devuelto a la galaxia en una fecha posterior. Una de las primeras referencias externas a la campaña Living Force llegó en Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena de Abel G. Peña, publicado en marzo de 2005, que involucró a Uffel en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Más tarde, en 2006 y 2007, Karen Traviss mencionó a Cularin tanto en Republic Commando: Triple Zero y Republic Commando: True Colors; el sistema Cularin fue descrito como de "inclinación separatista", lo cual no se acoplaba plenamente con la propia campaña. El sistema Cularin fue también el escenario de Echoes of the Jedi, una aventura escrita por Peña y Jean-François Boivin para la campaña Dawn of Defiance. Esta aventura utilizó muchas características de toda la campaña Living Force. Wizards of the Coast también incluyó a los Tarasins, Caarites y Filordi en su Ultimate Alien Anthology. Más tarde, Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force también hizo numerosas referencias a los Jedi del sistema Cularin, incluso citando directamente un discurso pronunciado por Lanius Qel-Bertuk en Friendship in the Order. En 2008, Nirama y el Cártel Metatheran son mencionados en la novela Halcón Milenario (Millennium Falcon), a continuación, una serie de personajes y lugares también tuvieron entradas en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. Más tarde, Rebellion Era Campaign Guide incluyó un gancho de aventuras ambientadas en el sistema Cularin. Muchos de los mundos mencionados de pasada en la campaña fueron incluidos en el Apéndice de The Essential Atlas. Notas y referencias Véase también * Living Force Campaign Guide Enlaces externos * Categoría:Artículos de Living Force Categoría:Aventuras de Living Force